Gooey's dreamland
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Gooey normally a helper in Kirby's dreamland 3. But now in this story, he is helper to hero in this story. Kirby is not in this story unfortunately. Some of them were funny stuff relating to breaking fourth walls. Gooey has more than one abilities because some abilities were relocated to smash ability.
1. Introduction

Ahh, Planet Popstar. Where all Kirby characters live. This is a quiet town called Cappy town, where Gooey and his friends live. Gooey lives in a sky blue house next to a tree. His house is big inside and small house exactly like Kirby's house outside, but sky blue. Of course, I like doing things that are not real stuff such as old cartoons like buildings that are small but big inside. Let me explain the characters of Gooey's dreamland.

This is me, gemerl720 post, I develop settings and characters in this story, and I was a green fox with two tails called Neil the fox. Sometimes I made my characters' lives miserable or messed up for fun. Before I explain the rest of the characters, I will give you a different way of speaking for characters. For example, "My impersonation of Gooey: Duh, I'm Gooey. I always break a lot of fourth walls" "Gooey: Hey! How dare you make fun of me?" Calm down little guy, I was only giving examples. "Gooey: Oh, sorry." (Gooey walks away.) As I was saying, I do not show my name with a colon key and the quotation marks because I was the narrator and character at the same time.

Now I will explain the rest of characters for real this time. This is the main character Gooey; he is originally Kirby's helper from Kirby's dreamland 3. But now his is helper to hero. "Gooey: Aww, thanks for saying that gemerl720 post." Yeah yeah that's nice Gooey; I have to explain more about you. Gooey sometimes makes puns like annoying orange. "Gooey: Ahem, do not say things that are stupid." I'm sorry Gooey, It's my duty for explaining the characters. Just try to deal with it. Alright, as I was saying, Gooey never sleeps all the time like Kirby, Gooey trains himself for his strength in his training room in his house. He never gives up on everything. Sometimes his body changes into normal body, Kirby's body, and a sphere shaped body. He is capable of turning into his dark matter form without using specific items. Additionally, he will be in his dark matter swordsmen form via rainbow sword. On the the other hand, Gooey can use star rod for ground battle use only like super smash bros melee. He had an Iphone instead of a Kirby phone, it can allow Gooey to use the warp star app to call the Warp star to him. His Warp star can turn into a starship from Kirby Super Star. Furthermore, his starship can be transform into overdrive mode and the starship overdrive mode looks like a warp star shaped space ship from the anime.

This is Blob, Gooey's long love. She has the same body as Gooey, but her body is pink, she has a red bow tie on her head, her face is similar to Chuchu. Mostly she gets captured by Slimy.

Now here's Slimy, he is Gooey's arch enemy. He is red, had King Dedede's hat but it was purple. He is a little bigger than Gooey. He is somewhat greedy & rude. "Slimy: Who are you calling greedy?!" You are greedy you red blob! (Slimy pounds at me with a hammer.) Alright Slimy, I will never judge you rudely.

As I was saying, this is Geewy, Gooey's best friend. Geewy is similar Keeby, but it was exactly like Gooey. However, Geewy is yellow instead of blue. He can do almost the same things as Gooey such as dark matter form.

Furthermore, this is Slimeball, the star warrior of the planet. Slimeball is described as Meta Knight's body, but it was recolored as lime green and it has Gooey's face but lime green. He is smart, strong, & cool.

Oooh, this is going to be an evil one. This is Zero/Zero Two. Currently it was Zero, but Zero Two is yet to be known.

You already know about Dark Matter, dunderhead!

I'll explain the moves for Gooey, including Geewy. (Note: **Bold=Smash** **moves.** _I__talicized__=Final Smash._) First, his moves were **Vulcan jab** (Smash ability version not fighter ability), **Twinkle Star,** (Note: some of the moves such as all of the moves of hammer ability are relocated to smash ability for Gooey's smash moves.) **Hammer flip** (it can be charged into a fiery hammer flip like jet hammer), **Ultra Giant Swing** (midair), Hammer pound, Triple hammer (during giant hammer), Giant Hammer, Hammer swing (dash + B button), & Hammer throw(Note: Gooey has unlimited Hammers).

(Note: Gooey has a final cutter blade from super smash bros melee.) **Final cutter,** (Note: moves that does not have to do with cutter boomerang in ground and midair, including hyper boomerang is moved to Gooey's final cutter blade.) Cutter dash, Sweep cutter (excluding cutter boomerang in this move.), Cutter drop, Cleaving cutter (Note: The move final cutter is moved separately from cleaving cutter).

(Note: All of the moves of stone ability are completely relocated to smash ability) **Stone smash,** **Stone change,** Stone uppercut, Super stone uppercut (after stone uppercut is charged), Turbo stone (dash + B button), Heavy stone smash (stronger version of stone smash), Stone boulder (exactly like stone smash but shape of a boulder, but the size of a real boulder), Stone Golem (during stone boulder), Stone punch (during stone golem), Stone kick (during stone golem), Stone throw (during stone golem, but stone golem throws a rock at the victim), Stone slope (During stone), & Super stone slope (During stone boulder but faster than stone slope).

Tongue ingest (like Yoshi's tongue attack, but Gooey's standard move), and finally the ultimate move called _Ultra Sword._

One extra move left, if he eats the miracle fruit, his tongue gets very long. The move is called mega tongue. This is a tongue opposite of hypernova, but it can do the same puzzle solving as hypernova, but it can use his tongue. Additionally, his tongue can reach up to 5 miles. Furthermore, his mega tongue can catch floating spheres, so he can swing or stretch into another floating sphere. It can also latch onto objects to solve other puzzles. This reminds me of an exceedingly long description of Gooey's moves.

Now that we all learned about the intro Gooey's dreamland, let's get started with the prologue.


	2. Prologue

Once upon a time, it was all deep in a black void called chaos. Abruptly, an event called the Big Bang had formed the universe. But for now after that event, it was all gas and dust. Then, a magnetic field of gravity developed a lot of black dark matter and dust, including gas. The dark star had formed up. Deep inside the dark star, it includes Zero.

Zero begins to develop mini dark matter from Zero's body. He can also create dark matter from the rest of the black gas and dust. But while Zero is developing mini dark matter, a sudden mutation occurs on one mini dark matter that can split up into five that contains Gooey, Geewy, Blob, Slimy, & Slimeball. The five of them were floated gently down to the hexagonal platform. Unfortunately, a sudden wind of hydrogen blows the five of them out of the dark star into the middle of space.

Meanwhile back with Gooey, he is lost and left out of the five groups, all alone. Until eventually, a warp star flies to Gooey and rescued him. However, Slimeball, Slimy, Blob, & Geewy were falling into Popstar. Except Gooey, the one who was flying in the cosmos with his very own warp star.

"Gooey: I'm bored, I need to turn my warp star into a starship." Sure Gooey, you can turn your warp star into a starship from Kirby super star. By the way, you can use your starship into overdrive mode. "Gooey: Ok Gemerl720 post, I hope it works." Now, Gooey's warp star transforms into a starship. He flies around the asteroids in space. (Gooey's starship shoots at the asteroids with laser guns instead of stars.) "Gooey: Activate, overdrive mode!" His starship turns into a warp star shaped starship from the anime, aka overdrive. "Gooey: Now I can go even faster." This spaceship boosts so fast, that it can hyperspace far away from Popstar.


	3. Gooey comes to Cappy town

Gooey was in the middle of space with his warp star shaped ship or overdrive mode for starship. (Alarm blares "warp") "Gooey: Oh, I think it is time for me to go back to Popstar." The roof of the starship overdrive closed hermetically. Then it hyperspaced back to Popstar. Gooey screams like Patrick Star from "I had an accident" episode from "Spongebob Squarepants" because the hyperspace was exceedingly fast. "Gooey #2: Hey, do not call Gooey #1 Patrick Star!" Calm down little guy, it is only a figurative language.

30 seconds later, the starship begins to stop so hard that Gooey flies off of his seat & into the window. (Splat!) "Gooey: Ouch!" Gooey falls off the window & he landed back to his seat. He was back home at Popstar. (Roof opens, but the glass roof does not.) "Gooey: Wow, this planet is so divine." This is what you will live at Gooey, planet Popstar. "Gooey: Thanks for the advice gemerl720 post." You're welcome.

Meanwhile back with Slimy in his castle in the mountain of Cappy town. The medieval fanfare was blown by the bandana N-Z. But the bandana N-Z did not respond. (Slimy bonks bandana N-Z at the head from his hammer.) "Bandana N-Z: The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner in." The two spear N-Zs brought the prisoner called Geewy. "Slimy: You should not touch my cap at all Geewy because this cap was my prized possession for ruling Cappy town." "Geewy: But I am your royal cap washer." (Slimy murmurs for the decision.) "Slimy: Six months in the dungeon it is!" "Blob: Hey, you cannot be hostile to Geewy." (Blob unlocks Geewy's pillory & sets him free.) "Blob: You are free to go Geewy." (I made a face palm.) Blob, Slimy, this is not Spongebob the movie. "Blob & Slimy: I know that gemerl720 post, this our duty." "Slimy: How dare you free my prisoner Geewy?" "Blob: Geewy is off to bigger & better things to his house next to the tree. Where is your love & kindness majesty?" Blob runs away out of the castle & into the forest.

One evening, Blob walks to the giant Kabu. "Blob: Kabu, I wish that someone wants to confront me. Someone that who loves me & cares about me." "Kabu: There is one thing that who cares about you, a warrior named Gooey." "Blob: Oh, I remember Gooey. We are in the middle of the planet called the dark star." "Kabu: The dark star is the planet home of dark matter & zero."

Abruptly, a shooting star is hurling towards the sky. "Blob: I wish I wanted Gooey to show up. Wait a second, I can't see shooting stars in the day." The shooting star was actually Gooey's starship in overdrive mode falling in a fireball. The starship crashes to Slimy's castle. "Blob: Oh, I have to go to the castle." (Blob leaves the forest.)

In Slimy's castle, the roof is damaged. "Slimy: Hey, there is a spaceship crashed down my castle!" (The doors opened with smoke that reveals Gooey.) "Slimy: It's a space invader, I'll take care of this!" (Slimy pulls his hammer out & pulls back.) (Gooey wakes up.) "Gooey: Ack! Get away from me red freak." (Blob grabs Slimy's hammer.) "Blob: Leave that blue thing alone greedy pig." I began to explode out laughing at Slimy. "Slimy: Hey! What's so funny green fox boy." Well Slimy, I am a green fox boy named Neil the fox, but I am also called gemerl720 post. I was laughing at you Slimy because you are called a greedy pig. Uh-oh. (Slimy pounds at me with a hammer again.) After I was pounded, Slimeball flies to Slimy. "Slimeball: Leave that green fox boy alone, Slimy!" Hey Slimeball, I was named Neil the fox, but I was specifically named for the fanfiction account gemerl720 post. "Slimeball: What is your name blue guy?" "Gooey: My name, is Gooey." "Blob: Gooey, it's been for many years since the Big Bang." (Blob kisses Gooey.) Gooey was paused stiff after he was kissed. Slimy turns around facing towards Gooey. "Slimy: Hey you Mac, you are going to pay the damages of my castle for crash landing your spaceship on the roof of my castle." "Gooey: But; I do not have any point stars to pay the damages, I fell from the sky in outer space. I came from another planet called the dark star." "Slimy: I know & I don't care Gooey, if you don't have any point stars, I'll have to take blob away for an alternative pay for the damages." (Slimy captures Blob.) "Slimy: Guards, take Gooey to the cannon." The N-Zs captured Gooey & took them to the cannon. They forced Gooey to change into a shape of a sphere. Then Gooey goes to the cannon. (The cannon fires & launches Gooey out of the castle.) (Slimy cackles & capture Blob.) "Blob: Help me Gooey, Slimy smells like old man farts!" (I made a face palm once again.) This is not a "Sanjay & Craig" reference.


	4. The initiation

Gooey falls into the fortune tellers room in Cappy town. Gooey turns his shape from the sphere to the shape of Kirby. "Fortune teller: Are you in Cappy town for the first time newcomer?" "Gooey: Yes, I was kicked out of Slimy's castle because they stated that I was a space alien. Additionally, I wanted to be in Cappy town & live here. Lastly, Slimy captured Blob & he will attempt to sell her for the repairs of the damages of his castle." "Fortune teller: There is a better way to make you official in this town. You have to go with Slimeball & go to the tower of the dragon to pass the initiation." "Gooey: Oh thank you fortune teller." (Gooey leaves the fortune room.) Gooey saunters the forest that shows the tower of the dragon. But then, Slimeball flies down & lands on the ground so hard that it scared Gooey & made him startle.

"Slimeball: Why have you arrived in the forest?" "Gooey: I am in the forest because the tower of the dragon lies here, & why the tower, because I wanted to pass the initiation, so I can be official in Cappy town." "Slimeball: You cannot go there, it is dangerous. You can go, but I will go with you. I will be with you, so I can guide you & defend your flesh." They entered into the tower of the dragon, home of the dragon of maleficent. Oh why did I use the dragon of maleficent in this story? I do not want to explain why I did. "Slimeball: Before you enter this tower, show me your moves Gooey." "Gooey: Ok, if you say so." Gooey jumps up into action & lands on the ground for action. (Gooey uses **Twinkle Star** at me.) Ouch! Gooey, why are you hurting me? I am your creator. (Gooey talks to me.) "Gooey: Because I have to show moves for Slimeball to go to the tower. Mr. Green fox boy, accept the fact that I have to hurt you if they are important things like training." Ok little guy, if you hurt me for no reason, I will shut you down. (Gooey punches at me repeatedly via the **Vulcan jab** smash ability style.) One N-Z walks into the forest near Gooey & then he ingests an N-Z with his tongue. He swallows the N-Z into his belly. "Gooey: These are the moves I got. But I do not have my warp star with me." "Slimeball: No worries, I have gotten you an Iphone. I also installed the warp star call app, this feature allows you to call the warp star & it will come to you instantly." (Slimeball passes the Iphone to Gooey.) "Slimeball: Your moves were good, but I need more moves. However, I have saved this weapon for a person who wanted to be a warrior like me." (Slimeball gives the final cutter blade from Super Smash Bros. Melee to Gooey.) Gooey, now that you got the final cutter blade, you are ready for you to go to the tower of the dragon & get the stone essence deluxe after the dragon of maleficent is slain. "Gooey: You got it gemerl720 post." (Gooey & Slimeball enters the tower of the dragon.)

Before they go to the tower, they were standing near the door & it opens. The door reveals Geewy blocking the door. "Geewy: Hey blue guy, you cannot go to that tower. It's dangerous in there. So what is your name blue guy?" "Gooey: My name is Gooey, I came from outer space after you, Slimy, Slimeball, & Blob were in Popstar. I was all like flying on a warp star around the universe."

(Gooey talks to the readers.) "Gooey: This paragraph should be edited because of no reason. But now we are happy & joyful for all the fun we got." (Scene cuts to Slimy dancing like a goofball in a tap dancing hat & cane.) "Slimy: Ha-cha-cha Ha-cha-cha." (I snicker like the beardman from Uncle Grandpa.) I tossed a banana peel in the dancing floor. Slimy slips & falls because he slipped a banana peel. Then he hit himself in the head on the floor. "Slimy: Ouch! You will pay for this." Ooh, I got to go. (I dashed into action away from Slimy.) "Slimy: Get back here green fox boy." (Slimy chases me with his hammer.) I slipped on a banana peel & fell off, unfortunately Slimy got me. (Slimy made his hammer grow bigger into a giant hammer, and then he pounded me three times in the head during the giant hammer.) After he pounded me three times, a huge cane out of nowhere grabs at Slimy. (Cuts to the plains.) "Slimeball: Get on with it!" "A morale of N-Zs: YEAH GET ON WITH IT!"

(Cuts back to the entrance of the tower of the dragon.) "Geewy: Alright, let's get on with it." (Geewy talks to Gooey.) "Geewy: Good luck Gooey." Geewy walks away, but he paused & turns around & faces Slimeball. "Geewy: Who are you great warrior?" "Slimeball: The name is Slimeball, I am with Gooey for supervision of the tower of the dragon because the tower is for beginners. But it's still dangerous. Can't talk now Geewy, I have to go with Gooey to the tower." (Geewy walks away.) Finally, Gooey & Slimeball walks into the tower of the dragon. Then the door closes hermetically.

Gooey glanced at the stair case to floor 2. "Slimeball: Look, there is a sign." (Gooey & Slimeball walks to the sign & Gooey reads the sign.) "Gooey: Welcome to the tower of the dragon. This tower has five floors, the fifth floor shows the dragon of maleficent. If you slayed the dragon of maleficent, you will win a stone essence deluxe. Good luck name of the new hero, from the dragon of maleficent. P.S. I wrote this note before I was a dragon form." Gooey & Slimeball walks to the staircase to floor 2.

As they enter floor 2, it is just a flat room, but with a few N-Zs. "Gooey: Ha! Only three-four N-Zs, this looks easy." Gooey ingests two N-Zs with his tongue & spits out a projectile multi-star at another two N-Zs. (Gooey talks to Slimeball) "Gooey: Told you it was easy." "Slimeball: But floor 3 is not easy." Gooey & Slimeball enters the door, but the door turns into a Nidoo. I use my tool gun at the Nidoo into Kirby's body. "Gooey: You made it worse green fox!" I just felt like it making the tower a little difficult. (Nidoo beats up Gooey.) "Slimeball: You realize what you have done, this tower is for beginners to pass the initiation in order to be populated officially in Cappy town. The dragon of maleficent is for hard for last if the hero masters the tower." What have I done, I will handle this myself. "Slimeball: No, Gooey is the only hero in the tower. Gooey, do your thing." (Gooey draws his final cutter blade.) Gooey jumps into action to break free from the beating of the Nidoo. Then he floats like a balloon. Then he puffs out & falls into action. While he falls, he uses cutter drop from his final cutter blade. Nidoo was knocked out. The real door to the staircase of floor 3 was opened. (Slimeball & Gooey walked the door to floor 3's staircase.)

As they enter floor 3, it is a mirror maze. The mirror maze is a maze full of mirrors. "Gooey: This looks complicated." And with that, Gooey walks around the mirrors & he was lost. Until one day, he sees the way out, but it was still a mirror. (Gooey bumps into the mirror.) "Gooey: Ouch." "Slimeball: I have a solution to this maze. Mach-Tornado! Activated!" Slimeball jumps into the air & spins around into a tornado. Then a small tornado becomes bigger & then it splits into two tornados. The Mach-Tornado effect destroyed all mirrors. (Slimeball falls back to the ground.) "Gooey: Thanks Slimeball." "Slimeball: Don't mention it." Slimeball & Gooey went upstairs to floor 4.

As they entered floor 4, the floor is mansion sized inside. Of course, normally the tower has normal size in floor 1-3. "Gooey: It's dark in here, how do you get light in here?" "Slimeball: They might have a Cool Spook roaming around the floor to obtain the light ability. The first part of this floor is a very long bridge with lava on the bottom." Gooey thinks harder & develops a thought bubble with a toaster waiting. Then pop, Gooey. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? "Gooey: I got it Neil the fox! When a fireball pops out of the lava, I can ingest the fireball & become fire Gooey, so I can make a temporary torch." Good thinking, Gooey. (Fireball flies out of the lava.) Gooey uses his tongue to catch the fireball & eats it. "Gooey: Look Slimeball, I'm fire Gooey." Now, onto the bridge. (Gooey & Slimeball enters the bridge.) Did I just develop the bridge because I used the bridge from "Shrek?" "Gooey: I feel scared." (Slimeball switched places with the exact copy of Slimy) "Slimy #2: Why?" "Gooey: Because the bridge is so long & I can't look down. Aah, I'm looking down, I'm looking down!" "Slimy #2: Oh I'm sorry, like this!?" (A copy of Slimy tilts the bridge harder that causes Gooey to back up frantically.) Gooey went to the other side of the bridge. (A copy of Slimy switches back to Slimeball.) "Gooey: That was fast." "Slimeball: Are you alright Gooey?" "Gooey: Of course I am." Unfortunately, the fire on Gooey's head sizzles & his ability wore off. "Gooey: I'm scared Slimeball! Ooh, something is glowing. Wait a minute, it's a Cool Spook, we found the light." Gooey ingests the Cool Spook & becomes light Gooey. He tosses up a ball of light that results light in the room. "Gooey: At last, we got the light." (Gooey & Slimeball glimpsed at the ladder that leads to floor 5.) "Slimeball: This is it, the final initiation." Gooey & Slimeball climbed up to the ladder to floor 5.

As they went to floor 5, this floor is actually at the top a roof of the tower. "Slimeball: The dragon of maleficent is here. Gooey, use your final cutter blade to slay that dragon." (Gooey draws his final cutter blade out.) "Gooey: I'm ready for action." (The dragon of maleficent opens her eyes abruptly with a growl.) Geewy pops out of nowhere & talks to Gooey. "Geewy: She's awake!" The dragon of maleficent gets up & roars, then she jumps & flaps her wings that develop gusty winds. The wind blows Geewy away. Gooey, this is why you don't wake her up. On second thought, slay that dragon now. "Gooey: Yes sir gemerl720 post." (Gooey runs to the dragon of maleficent & she breathes out fire.) (Gooey blocks the fire with his final cutter blade.) "Gooey: Ha! My blade can't be melted. It is some special metal!" Gooey uses cleaving cutter by swinging his final cutter blade at the dragon of maleficent. "Slimeball: That's it, keep it going Gooey." However, the dragon of maleficent slashes Gooey & knocks him off. Then Gooey impacts on the wall with a splat. Gooey unsticks the wall & turns back into the shape of Kirby. "Gooey: I'm not giving up yet!" (Gooey picks up his final cutter blade.) "Gooey: Here goes nothing!" Gooey jumps into action & uses the move **Final cutter** with his final cutter blade at the dragon of maleficent. The dragon of maleficent was so furious, she flaps her wings badly that Gooey flies out of the tower. "Gooey: Aaaaaaaagh!" Gooey was kicked out of the tower, but he had his Iphone with him. "Gooey: Activate warp star app, calling warp star." "Kabu: Warp star." (Kabu summons a warp star from its mouth & flies to Gooey.) The warp star flies directly to Gooey & he hops on the warp star. "Gooey: Up up & the way I go!" Go for it Gooey, slay that dragon. (Gooey flies all the way back to the top of the tower.) "Gooey: Let's get back into action dragon of maleficent." Gooey runs while he yells. (Gooey uses cutter dash with his final cutter blade at the dragon of maleficent.) "Slimeball: Look out Gooey." "Gooey: Wait what?" (Dragon of maleficent spews out fire at Gooey.) "Gooey: Ouch, that is going to hurt. But this toasty flavor gives me an idea." (Gooey puts away his final cutter blade.) "Gooey: Hey black dragon!" (Dragon of maleficent turns around facing Gooey while she is growling at Gooey.) "Gooey: Spew fire on me, punk!" Dragon of maleficent roars & then spews fire out. But then, Gooey opens his mouth & the fire goes directly to Gooey. "Gooey: Look, I'm fire Gooey again." "Slimeball: That's good for you, now go do your thing!" Gooey jumps into action and turns himself into a fireball comet called burning attack. He hits directly to the dragon of maleficent. The impact was so hard that the dragon of maleficent coughs out a stone essence deluxe & she had knocked out cold. (Gooey discards the fire ability. Then Gooey lands on the ground.) "Slimeball: Use this to finish the dragon of maleficent." (Slimeball tosses the _Ultra Sword_ to Gooey.) (Gooey catches the _Ultra Sword_.) "Gooey: Any last words black dragon?" (The dragon of maleficent did not respond.) "Gooey: Not talkin' eh." (Gooey swings his _Ultra Sword_ repeatedly at the dragon of maleficent.) "Gooey: Take that and this and this and that and this that this that!" (Gooey screams like SpongeBob from the episode "Frankendoodle.") "Gooey: I am Gooey, destroyer of evil!" "Gooey #2: You are not SpongeBob Gooey." (I made a face palm two times in a row.) The dragon of maleficent is incinerating all over herself for defeat, then she is gone for good with a dissolve.

"Stone essence deluxe: Gooey, you did it. You slayed the dragon of maleficent. You passed the initiation." "Gooey: How did you know my name stone essence deluxe?" "Stone essence deluxe: Because I heard your name while I was inside the dragon of maleficent. Come to me & get me Gooey, get the power of the stone ability." (Gooey touches the stone essence deluxe & he got the stone ability.) (Then the stone essence deluxe disappears.) "Gooey: I got the stone ability." (Gooey uses **Stone change** & turns into a Zeus statue sitting on a chair from "Disney's: Hercules.") Oh god, don't do that, that's stupid. (Gooey turns back to normal.) "Gooey: I can also use **Stone smash** from my **Smash moves** that I added." (Gooey turns into a rock version of Gooey & then he uses **Stone smash** at me.) Ouch, Gooey! You are squishing me for no reason? "Gooey: No, I want to learn new moves I discovered." Oh, good luck with that. A little help Gooey, get off of me. "Gooey: Sorry Neil the fox." That is ok Gooey, I have the tool gun, so I can instantly make the tower disappear to make it never exist. (I pull out a tool gun & I shoot at the floor that causes the tower to disappear.) (Gooey, Slimeball, & I were in mid-air. Then we fall down.) "Gooey: Don't worry, I got this, calling warp star." (Warp star comes out of nowhere & flies to Gooey, Slimeball, & me.) Good thinking Gooey. Next stop, Cappy town. So long forest, hello Cappy town. "Slimeball: You said Cappy town two times." Whatever Slimeball. (Warp star flies to Cappy town once again with a rainbow in the horizon.)This reminds me of an exceedingly long chapter, just like the introduction chapter.


	5. A new home

"Gooey: We're almost there to the fortune teller's room." I'm glad that you will be a citizen in Cappy town in no time Gooey. "Slimeball: This is it, we're here. Gooey, go out there to the fortune teller." (The warp star lands on the road & the warp star disappears.) (Gooey walks to the fortune teller, but he falls into the sewer.) Oh god, are you blind Gooey?! (Gooey opens the sewer lid to come out of the sewer while his ability was Ninja Gooey & his eyes was squinting.) This is not a "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" reference. (Gooey talks to me.) "Gooey: I became a ninja because I ingested one of the ninja turtle's throwing stars." Pretty cool Gooey, go to the fortune teller & explain everything you did on the tower, including your Ninja ability.

(Gooey walks to the fortune teller's room.) "Fortune teller: Did you pass the initiation, Gooey?" "Gooey: Yes I did, I went to the tower. The first floor is just nothing but a note with a staircase to floor 2. Floor 2 shows four N-Zs, but the door is actually a Nidoo. The real door to the staircase to floor 3 shows up. Floor 3 is a mirror maze, but Slimeball uses Mach tornado to clear the mirrors out, then I found the staircase to floor 4. Floor 4, I went to a long bridge & found the light, after I got the light, I found a ladder to floor 5. Floor 5 I fought against the dragon of maleficent & earned the stone essence deluxe." Man that's a mouthful, Gooey. "Gooey: Get out of the way Neil the fox!" (Gooey grabs me & throws me out of the fortune teller's room.) (Gooey continues talking to the fortune teller.) "Gooey: Another thing is that I fell down to the sewer near your building & I became a ninja because I ingested the throwing stars from the ninja turtles." "Fortune teller: Wow, that is a lot of talk." (Gooey discards the ninja ability.) (Fortune teller waves her hands around the crystal ball.)

(The fortune teller summons the certificate from the crystal ball.) "Fortune teller: I now congratulate, the certificate of citizenship." (The certificate of citizenship flies to Gooey in the palm of his hands.) Hey Gooey, since you got the certificate for the initiation, you will be a citizen in no time. "Gooey: But Neil, there is only one issue." What. "Gooey: I don't have a home."

(Geewy pops out of nowhere.) "Geewy: Did some say, homelessness?" "Gooey: Yes I did. Can you give me a suggestion Geewy." "Geewy: Sure. My house is like Kirby's house, but it was yellow. My house is next the tree on the hill." "Gooey: How did you get your house built?" "Geewy: Affer Blob released me from the pillory during the royal court session, I went to the big tree on the hill 10 feet away from Cappy town. Then I built a house." "Gooey: Thanks for the suggestion." "Geewy: No pro-blame-mow." "Gooey: Bye, see you later Geewy." (Geewy walks away.)

Are you ready for your house Gooey? "Gooey: Yes I am." (Gooey leaves the fortune teller's room.) "Slimeball: How did it go Gooey?" "Gooey: It was great. I had finally gotten a certificate of citizenship. Additionally, Geewy states that he will build a house like his house but it will be a different color." And with that, Gooey, Slimeball, & I were going to Geewy's house for Gooey's house to show up. (Gooey pulls out his Iphone.) "Gooey: Calling warp star!" (The warp star flies to Gooey, Slimeball, & me.) "Gooey: Next stop, my house." All of us rocketed directly towards to Geewy's house with a sunset.

Meanwhile, back with Geewy & his house. "Geewy: I'm waiting..." You're not Sonic from "Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog." (The warp star lands on the yard & the warp star disappears.) (Gooey glances at the covered house.) "Geewy: Gooey, say hello to your new home!" (Geewy yanks the cover & reveals the house for Gooey.) Gooey's house is the same house as Geewy's house, but it is sky blue. "Gooey: Oh my freaking...!" (Gooey explodes.) "Geewy: Oh no! Gooey is gone, I built the house for nothing. I have to destroy that house." (Gooey pops out of nowhere & surprises Geewy.) "Gooey: Ha-ha! You have fallen for my dummy I demolished." "Geewy: Like your house." "Gooey: Yes I did, we're going to be neighbors." "Geewy: Good night, enjoy your house, it's getting late & the sun is down." (Geewy enters his house & Gooey enters his very first built house.) (Slimeball flies away.)

"Gooey: Wow! It's mansion sized inside the normal house." Just like cartoons Gooey. They have an arcade room, your bedroom, bathroom, luxurious living room, indoor waterpark, kitchen/dining room, laundry room, movie theater room/giant TV room, simulation room, miniature golf room, a library of video games, & lastly, the computer room that contains operating systems from Windows 1.01 to Windows 8. Enjoy your house. Gooey: Oh my goodness! Thank you Geewy." Hey Gooey, there is also a plasma screen TV in your room with your Wii U. Your are currently here in the hallway of doors, but you are behind the front door. The living room also has a fireplace. (Gooey enters the bedroom door.) "Gooey: This bed is fancy because it has the curtains. It feels like a king's bed." (Gooey falls asleep in his new bed.) Good night Gooey.


	6. How Slimy stole the food

That night in Slimy's castle, he woke up from his bedroom with Blob in her cage. "Slimy: I will have a midnight snack." Slimy walks out of his bed & he enters the kitchen. But, one night during his midnight snack, his food was all empty because you Slimy ate it all into one whole sandwich like a fat hog. "Slimy: Hey!" (Slimy pounds me with a hammer again.) "Slimy: If all of the stores were closed during my midnight snack, then I must steal all of the food in Cappy town. I will make a title, "How Slimy stole the food." (I made a facepalm.) This not a "How the Grinch stole Christmas" reference. Ugh, let's get this over with.

Slimy leaves his castle & goes to his car that has the same car as King Dedede's car. Slimy drives away from his castle & into Cappy town. He goes directly to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant via the chimney. "Slimy: This chimney is narrow, but this will have to do." (Slimy enters the chimney.)

Slimy crawls into the chimney, but he stops because of the lack of space. He begins to writhe in order to move. But then, he successfully continues to move. Unfortunately he falls down to the hot boiling pot of soup, but he stopped falling by floating over the pot. Then he lands on the floor safe & not a loud sound.

Slimy glimpsed at a lot of food. "Slimy: Hang cured meats & fish, dozens of spices, all types of breads, scrumptious stuff everywhere, ooh this is so good that I can steal all of the food in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant." (Slimy walks to the fridge.) "Slimy: I will begin with the refrigerator." (Slimy opens the fridge with food crammed up. Slimy licks his lips. Slimy takes the following foods that Slimy says.) "Slimy: Canned soup, pickles, corn on a cob, a bucket of fried chicken, mashed potatoes bucket, etc., more etc." After Slimy steals all of the food from Chef Kawasaki's restaurant, Slimy walks out of the restaurant with a big sack.

Slimy enters his car & loads his big sack to the trunk. "Slimy: Next stop, Gooey's house." How did you know Gooey's house, Slimy? (Slimy talks to me.) "Slimy: Because I recently read the recent chapter about Gooey's new home, & I know exactly where it is." Really. "Slimy: Of course!" (Slimy drives away from Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.)

Slimy drives to the hill with a tree, home of Gooey's house. "Slimy: Yes, they have a chimney." Slimy enters the chimney for Gooey's house. He did the same thing when he was in the chimney in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. But the food collecting is not easy anymore. One food collecting later, Slimy attempts to stuff a sack into the chimney, but it was stuck. He pushes the sack so hard that an apple flies out of the bag & begins to roll.

Meanwhile back with Gooey, he was in a good night sleep, but he sees a red apple rolling into his room. Gooey wakes up & forms into a shape of Kirby & grabs the apple. Then he walks to the living room where Slimy stuffs the sack to the chimney. Without warning, Gooey taps his foot behind Slimy. Slimy turns around & glimpsed at Gooey holding the apple, Slimy gasped & his heart almost stopped. "Gooey: Why are you taking the food away Slimy?" Slimy's teeth chatters & he is trying to say something. But then, Slimy had an idea. "Slimy: I am trying to say something. The food here is gone bad or expired, you'll get sick if you eat rotten food. I'll fix it up there by purchasing new food, then I'll give it back to you." Slimy pats Gooey in the head & gave him a glass of water with earmuffs to block noise, so Gooey can sleep peacefully. Slimy took Gooey to his bedroom & shuts the door hermetically. Gooey drank a glass of water & ate an apple for a midnight snack for last. Then he puts on his earmuffs. He is now fast asleep. Slimy leaves Gooey's room & stuffs the sack so hard that it flew out of the chimney & into the car like a basketball hoop.

Ok, I'm done narrating this "Grinch" spoof! (Slimy exits Gooey's house & Slimy enters his car.) "Slimy: Now that I stole all of the food in Cappy town, I will have one midnight snack for tonight." (Slimy drives out of Gooey's house & into Slimy's castle. Slimy moves into his kitchen.) "Slimy: All of Cappy town will have no food for life." Slimy pulls out a boneless fried chicken from the yummy stuff bag. He puts a fried chicken to the hamburger buns with ketchup, & a side of fries. Slimy devours up the chicken sandwich & fries for a midnight snack. Followed by mashed potatoes in a form of a ball, then he ate the mashed potatoes. "Slimy: This midnight snack is exceedingly great! I'll have another one next time." Slimy puts away the sack in the vault next to the microwave, then he enters his bedroom & he fell asleep.


	7. Intro to Spring Breeze

The next morning in Gooey's house, he wakes up in 8 in the morning. (Gooey yawns.) "Gooey: Time for an exceedingly great breakfast." (Gooey walks to the kitchen with empty food.) "Gooey: My food is missing. But I ate the apple last night. Someone stole my food. Wait a minute."

(Flashback plays.) (Slimy: I am trying to say something. The food here is gone bad or expired, you'll get sick if you eat rotten food. I'll fix it up there by purchasing new food, then I'll give it back to you.) (Flashback ends.) "Gooey: Wait a minute, I've been tricked! It's that no good filthy rotten Slimy that stole the food." (Giant TV set turns on.) "TV: This is Cappy town news with breaking news! All of the food in Cappy town is stolen by a thief." (Gooey runs into the camera.) "Gooey: Citizens of Cappy town, the thief who stole our food was-"

We're sorry to interrupt our fanfiction "Gooey's dreamland." The following is an important change to the character Geewy.

Here are the changed move sets for Geewy. I'll explain the new moves for Geewy. (Note: **Bold=Smash moves.**) First, his moves were **Vulcan jab** (Smash ability version not fighter ability), & **Twinkle Star.**

(Note: some of the moves such as all of the moves of hammer ability are relocated to smash ability for Geewy's smash moves.) **Hammer flip** (it can be charged into a fiery hammer flip like jet hammer), Ultra Giant Swing (midair), Giant Swing (midair), **Double Hammer** (midair hammer flip, two times, move origin, brawl) Hammer pound, Triple hammer (during giant hammer), Giant Hammer, Hammer twirl, Hammer swing (dash + B button), & Hammer throw (Note: Geewy has unlimited Hammers).

(Note: Geewy has a blue cutter boomerang from Kirby squeak squad. The moves for cutter is completely relocated to Geewy.) Cutter boomerang, (goes through enemies.) Ultra boomerang (powerful version of hyper boomerang but goes through walls.) **Final cutter,** Cutter dash, Sweep cutter (includes another blue cutter boomerang in this move.), Cutter drop, & Cleaving cutter. (Note: The move **final cutter** is moved separately from cleaving cutter.)

(Note: Stone stays the same as Gooey.) This concludes our important message. We now return to "Gooey's dreamland."

"Gooey: Now that I explained big information about Slimy, I am going out there to save all of the food & Blob, my lost love." (Gooey dashes into action.) "TV: Thanks for our concerns about the thief, we now return to our regular news report."

(A giant maximum tomato splats on the giant TV.) "Gooey #2: Boring." Hey, stupid! You're not supposed to be the real Gooey, you are just a cartoon copy of Gooey. "Gooey #2: Oh, sorry." Ugh, let's get the dilly dallying over with.

Meanwhile back with the real Gooey in Cappy town. Here is Gooey, the only hero who was populated in this town! Let the adventure begin. (Warp star flies to Gooey.) "Gooey: Ouch, right at the butt!" (Gooey waves good bye to the citizens of Cappy town.) "Gooey: Wish me luck citizens of Cappy town." (Gooey flies away with his warp star.) This is the beginning of spring breeze.


	8. Green Greens

Gooey walks east into Green Greens, but he gets trampled into a swarm of butterflies. "Gooey: Ouch." You ok Gooey? "Gooey: Of course I am Neil." As I was saying, Gooey walks to the flat plains on the grass. He sees up a tall steep rectangular hill, so he- wait what?

"Gooey: I forgotten how to become a shape of Kirby." (Gooey runs around in a circle in a panic attack.) Gooey, pull yourself together. All you have to do is to turn into the shape of Kirby, it's easy. (Gooey in demonic voice) "Gooey: NO IT'S NOT!" Jeez Gooey, you scared me. (Gooey in normal voice.) "Gooey: Just kidding, I can do this." (Gooey turns into a shape of Kirby.) Where was I? Oh yeah, Gooey floats above the hill & then lands on the other land behind of the hill.

Gooey continues to walk east, but he sees a crack on the round hill with red light. "Gooey: Hello, what's this? Can you shrink me to find out what this hole leads to?" (Zooms out to the gateway 2000 desktop computer's screen with a copy of me.) You got it Gooey. (I clicked & dragged the cursor overlapping Gooey & uses size modifier to shrink Gooey.) There you go Gooey. "Gooey: Thank you." (Zooms back into the screen.) "Gooey: Oh, you forgot the lens flare effects." (Lens flare effect adds.) "Gooey: Cool, thanks." (Gooey enters into the hole.)

This place is no light but the floor is a hexagonal platform. "Gooey: This looked familiar to the dark star." (Dark Nebula appears right out of nowhere.) "Dark Nebula: Does this answer to your question?" "Gooey: Oh my gosh! Who are you?!" "Dark Nebula: The name's Dark Nebula. How did you come here?" "Gooey: I don't know, I ugh-" (Gooey grows back to normal size.) "Gooey: Did you just shrink?" "Dark Nebula: No, you just grew back to normal size. Get lost, runt. If you want to battle me, you have to give me five sparkling stars. Slimy also stole the one sparkling star for no reason." (Slimy pops out of nowhere.) "Slimy: I heard that!" (Slimy pounds Dark Nebula.) "Slimy: Gooey, go back to your adventure." (Strange light droughts.)

(Gooey wakes up next to the hill with a crack.) "Gooey: Ugh, what happened?" You were kicked out of the secret passage. You will reenter until you have five sparkling stars. These sparkling stars will also turn you into a hot air balloon & Slimy's castle will be lifted & all of the food will return. Right Gooey? "Gooey: Exactly, I played "Kirby's dreamland" on the Gameboy once." That's the spirit Gooey, go rescue Blob & the food for Cappy town.

Gooey continues to walk once again, but he sees an N-Z walking to Gooey. (Gooey ingests the N-Z with his tongue.) Abruptly, a black sphere made of dark matter the size of N-Z flies to gooey, and then it had spider legs, with white eyes. (Gooey muffled voice.) Gooey: What's that dark matter spider doing here?" I can't understand you when you speak with your mouth full, Gooey. (Gooey spits out a projectile star directly towards the dark matter spider. Then the dark matter spider was eliminated.)

What were you saying Gooey? "Gooey: What is that dark matter spider doing here?" Oh, that is just a Mariel. "Gooey: What is a Mariel?" Mariels are spiders made of dark matter. They are bos, but with spider legs. "Gooey: What is a Bo?" Bos are like Mariel, but with no legs. They are harmless like N-Zs. They also have a fiery version of Bo called a Magoo. "Gooey: What is a Magoo?" Magoos are a fiery version of Bo, but it can give you fire ability. They might have Fire Mariels. Or electric Bos that shoot out sparky balls. Even N-Ys. "Gooey: What is an N-Y.?" N-Ys are waddle doo version of N-Zs. They also have Parasol N-Zs or Parasol N-Ys. Even spear N-Zs or winged N-Zs like Bronto Burts. Let's not forget about Ice Bos or Ice Mariels. And even electric Mariels. "Gooey: Alright I get it!" Just continue your adventure, sheesh you are impatience.

Gooey sees a narrow pitfall & jumps over it & lands onto the other side. But, a winged N-Z swoops above Gooey. But then, he glanced directly towards to the abyss on the dead end. "Gooey: Blast! A dead end." You have your Iphone to access your warp star. "Gooey: Oh yeah." (Gooey pulls out his Iphone.) "Gooey: Calling warp star!" (Warp star flies to Gooey once again.) "Gooey: Ouch, right at the butt!" And the way the warp star flies into the woods.

The warp star lands into the forest where Poppy Bros. Sr. battle took place. Without warning, a giant Mariel falls out of the tree. It has big tarantula jaws & five eyes. The giant Mariel roars at Gooey. "Gooey: Aaaaugh! This scared me to death like a tarantula!" (Gooey runs & hides behind me.) Oh Gooey, stop acting like a scaredy cat. (Gooey uses stone boulder to hide.) Wow Gooey, nice new move. (The ground rumbles & Gooey's boulder turns into a golem of Gooey.) My gosh, that is stone golem! "Gooey: Gooey smash tarantulas!" Gooey uses stone kick at the giant Mariel while he was in stone golem. Gooey kicked so hard that the giant Mariel blasts off away into the sky. (Gooey turns back to normal.) "Gooey: That was fast." Gooey pulls my tail like diddy kong pulling fox or Falco. Then Gooey points at the hole on the tree. "Gooey: Shortcut's this way!" Wait a second, why did we have bit much enemies in green greens? (Omochao flies to me.) "Omochao: Hi, I'm Omochao. I'm here to help you." Hey you, do they have many enemies inside the tree? "Omochao: Of course they do." (Omochao flies away.) (Gooey & I entered the hole that leads to the tree.)

Are you ready to kick some butt, Gooey? "Gooey: Yes I am!" (Gooey climbs up inside a tree & attacks the N-Z with **twinkle star.**) "Gooey: Taste my flurry!" (Gooey runs into a morale of N-Zs, N-Ys, Mariels, Bos, Magoos, etc.) (Gooey uses **Vulcan jab** smash ability style at the enemies in one hit.) (Gooey draws his final cutter blade out.) "Gooey: I'll use the move **Final Cutter** to climb up fast & to slash more Mariels & Bos." (Gooey uses Final Cutter at a morale of Mariels & Bos.) "Gooey: Oh yeah, face this!" (Gooey puts away his final cutter blade.) "Gooey: Filthy shorts attack!" Gooey flings an underwear at an N-Z while Gooey is in midair. "N-Z: Ack! I can't see! And it smells horrible!" "Gooey: Time to finish you!" Gooey draws his final cutter blade & he used cutter drop with his final cutter blade at the N-Z. All of the enemies are all gone. (I walked to Gooey.) The "Filthy shorts attack" was actually from the "SpongeBob Squarepants episode called Shuffleboarding." "Gooey: Really?" Yes, but I see light! "Gooey: We made it, yay!" (We exit the tree.)

Gooey jumps off the tree & his first encounter with Whispy Woods. "Gooey: This looks easy." Gooey chops Whispy Woods with his final cutter blade as an axe. Gooey once again puts his final cutter blade away & Whispy Woods tumbles left where Gooey was. Gooey moves on the back side of Whispy Woods. "Gooey: Tiiiiiiim-" (Whispy Woods falls on Gooey.) "Gooey: -ber." It ain't an "Mgm Tex Avery cartoon." But, you finally got the first sparkling star. (Gooey picks up the first sparkling star.) "Gooey: It's so shiny. Where to next?" Probably Castle LoLoLo. "Gooey: CASTLE LOLOLO?! I don't want to go there, it's scary!" We'll too bad, I know where the second sparkling star is, Gooey. (Gooey & I exit green greens & entered Castle LoLoLo.)


	9. Castle LoLoLo

As Gooey goes deeper in Whispy Woods, he was forced to enter the haunted castle called "Castle LoLoLo" because it had a sparkling star in this castle. (I was dragging Gooey to Castle LoLoLo.) "Gooey: I don't want to go there!" I'm sorry Gooey, but you have to go now!

Gooey is standing right next to the front entrance of the castle, Gooey sneezes because he had an allergy. Then he sneezes again, but he sneezed so hard that a star hits him in the head. "Gooey: Ouch!" Then he falls in the moat filled with water.

He swims out if the moat & climbs back to the front entrance. An Archer N-Z on the parapets on top shoots an arrow & flies to Gooey, but he used a ninja roll to dodge. Gooey ingests an arrow with his tongue & he became Archer Gooey. "Gooey: Look Neil! I'm Archer Gooey!" Yeah that's good for you. (Gooey enters the door.)

Gooey is in the second room in the castle, where the microphone lies here. But Gooey launches three arrows at an N-Y, an N-Z & a winged N-Z. Then Gooey discards his Archer ability. Gooey enters the door on the right but it was turned out to be a Nidoo once again. "Gooey: Always fall for that fool again." Don't worry, I can make it better. (I pulled out a tool gun at the Nidoo & made a shape of a Kirby again.) "Gooey: Not again, stop messing things around." I LIKE TO MESS THINGS AROUND, GOOEY! (Nidoo beats up Gooey again.) "Gooey: Why does this keep happening to me?" Gooey used **Vulcan Jab** smash ability style at the Nidoo. Gooey then was free.

Gooey received a phone call from Omochao. Then Gooey answers the phone. "Gooey: Hello?" "Omochao: Congratulations, your package will be revived on your location with a propeller." "Gooey: My package!" A package with a propeller flies to Gooey. "Gooey: It's here!" Gooey draws his final cutter blade & slices the package open. A hammer falls out of the package & Gooey caught the hammer. "Gooey: My hammer is here! I get to use the two major bolded moves such as **Hammer Flip** & **Ultra Giant Swing.**" (Gooey used **Ultra Giant Swing** at me, followed by **Hammer Flip.**) Ouch, is that necessary? "Gooey: Yes it is because I want to learn new moves." (Gooey charges his hammer into a blazing hammer that leads to a fiery charged **Hammer Flip.**) (Gooey then swings a fiery** Hammer Flip** at me.) Ooooow! Help me, I'm on fire, call the fire department. (I went out of the front entrance & into the water for the moat.) Ahh, glad that's over.

Meanwhile back with Gooey. "Gooey: If the Nidoo was not the right door, then this door was up on the left." (I flied to Gooey with my two tails.) Gooey, don't ever hit me with a fiery **Hammer Flip** again! "Gooey: I promise." Let's just go. (Gooey jumps on two platforms that leads to the left & up. But the real door on the up right was guarded by a mini dark matter.) "Gooey: Ack, a dark matter. I mean, I know what to do." Gooey morphs into a shape of a sphere & then Gooey had a ring of small orange blobs behind him which results Gooey in his dark matter form. Then Gooey shoots out unlimited projectile stars from its mouth repeatedly while the mini dark matter shoots out dark beams from its eye repeatedly. They both cancel each other out. "Gooey: I see you..." (Gooey releases a greeny-blue thunderbolt.) "Gooey: ZAP!" (The greeny-blue bolt hits the mini dark matter & it was gone.) (Gooey's ring of orange mini blobs behind him was imploded away, then he became a shape of Kirby.) "Gooey: Glad that's over." (Gooey walks to the door on the up left.)

As they enter the third floor where the bomb was, an electric Mariel falls out of nowhere & lands on the ground. (The electric Mariel releases bolts of electricity directly towards me instead of Gooey.) Ouch! As I was saying, the electric Mariel is in front of the spiny shell armored N-Z & a spear N-Z. "Gooey: Why does an N-Z have a spiny shell armor?" Good question but N-Zs with spiny shell armors are similar to the enemies called "Togezos" from "Kirby's adventure." "Gooey: One more question, what is a Togezo?" A "Togezo" is a spiny shell turtle like enemy like spiny from "Mario." Ugh, let's get the talking over with. "Gooey: Looks like it's time to party." (Gooey pulls out a hammer & he uses **Ultra Giant Swing** at the electric Mariel.) (Gooey then uses **Hammer Flip** at the spear N-Z.) (Gooey puts away his hammer.) "Gooey: Did I miss a spot?" And with that, Gooey ingested a spiny shell armored N-Z with his tongue. This leads to the ability "Needle Gooey." "Gooey: You know what Neil, I can have ability hats like Kirby because I have the shape of Kirby." I know that Gooey, I saw you in Fire ability with your fire hat.

As I was saying, Gooey defeated all enemies except this cute Russian dwarf hamster. Wait, Gooey. Don't go near to that hamster, it's not an ordinary hamster. It's a killer dwarf hamster. "Gooey: Really, "Monty Python & the Holy Grail Killer rabbit" reference?" Yep, if that hamster comes close to you, then it leaps towards you & it will bite you viscously with its razor sharp teeth.

"Gooey: Oh that's fantasy talk." (Gooey walks to the killer dwarf hamster with Gooey's Needle ability.) Look! (The killer dwarf hamster leaps to Gooey & bites him in the face.) "Gooey: Aaaaugh, get it off of me! Get it off of me!" (Gooey enlarges his metallic golden needles from helmet at the killer dwarf hamster.) And so, Gooey wrestles the killer dwarf hamster with Gooey's needle ability. "Gooey: I'll throw you to the wall of needles!" (Gooey throws the killer dwarf hamster to wall of needles.) Well done Gooey, you vanquished that killer dwarf hamster. (Gooey walks to the door on the right.)

As Gooey enters the next room, he is in the room with Bos, Electric Bos & Magoos instead of the chuckies. This room also has the stair cases that leads to down stairs. Gooey, look on the right! There is a box with a ? Mark. (Bo pops out of the box instead of chuckies.) "Gooey: Wah!" Oh calm down, they're harmless. "Gooey: Oh." (Gooey discards the needle ability.) "Gooey: You're right Neil the fox, I got this." (Gooey ingests a Bo with his tongue.) (Gooey then spits out a projectile star at the big N-Z on the left.) "Gooey: Still nothing, but there is one hit left." (Gooey used hammer throw at the big N-Z.) "Gooey: Good thing that I have unlimited hammers." (Gooey turns into a stone boulder & rolls down stairs on the right.) (Then he became a stone golem & walks left.) "Gooey: Me crush Magoo & Bo!" Gooey used stone throw at Magoo & Bo. Then he turned back to normal Gooey with the shape of Kirby. He enters the door on the left.

Gooey meets another mini dark matter in the room of the place where Glunks & gordos used to be. "Gooey: Cannonball!" Gooey dives into the water & swims into the mini dark matter. Gooey squirts out water at the mini dark matter. "Gooey: That was easy." Of course it is Gooey! Now swim into the left, Gooey.

As Gooey enters the next room where the spot shows the invincible candy, but they were they have three Mariels such as normal black, ice & fire. Followed by parasol N-Y & parasol N-Z. "Gooey: I got this!" That's the ticket! (Gooey draws his final cutter blade & used **Final Cutter** at the three Mariels, parasol N-Z & parasol N-Y.) Hurry Gooey, go to the door on the up right. (Gooey enters the door.)

Gooey is in the flat room just like the encounter of the killer dwarf hamster. But instead, they have two big N-Zs with an N-Y followed by a spiny shell armored N-Z & an Ice Bo. "Gooey: They're so many enemies. I got all major bolded moves I know." That's it, you can do it. (First, Gooey used **Vulcan Jab** at the first big N-Z.) (Next, Gooey pulls out his hammer & used **Hammer Flip** at the second big N-Z.) (Then Gooey used **Ultra Giant Swing** at the Ice Bo, then Gooey puts away his hammer. Then Gooey used an extra side of **Twinkle Star** at the Ice Bo.) (Gooey used** Stone Smash** at the N-Y.) (Last but not least, Gooey draws his final cutter blade & he used **Final Cutter** at the spiny shell armored N-Z.) (Then Gooey puts away his final cutter blade.) "Gooey: Now end it!" (Gooey pulls out a hammer & charges into a fiery hammer.) "Gooey: Charge!?"(Gooey then used a fiery charged **Hammer Flip** at the spiny shell armored N-Z.) "Gooey: There! All enemies are gone!" Gooey, it's a dead end, & there is no use but there is a wall & a pitfall. "Gooey: Jumping into the hole is the only way." (Gooey & I jumped into the hole.)

We all fall down into the abyssal hole. Gooey & I hold on to each other while we're screaming. But on the bright side, we landed on the giant electric Mariel that broke our fall. Our luck had ran out because the giant electric Mariel is awake. "Gooey: Wait a second? What's the difference between giant Mariel & giant electric Mariel?" Good question Gooey, but giant Mariel is a normal Mariel but it's huge. It also have five eyes & tarantula jaws. Giant electric Mariel does not have five eyes but only two. It has tarantula jaws like the giant Mariel. "Gooey: Oh, ok. And also this is the part that the giant electric Mariel roars at us." (Giant electric Mariel roars at us.) "Gooey: I got this." (Gooey ingests the giant electric Mariel but it is too big.) There is got to be a better way to do this, Gooey. (I pulled out a miracle fruit & tossed it to Gooey.) (Gooey became Mega Tongue Gooey.) "Gooey: My color looked multicolor." (Gooey sticks his huge tongue out & latched to the giant electric Mariel, so he can flip it upside down.) Ok, that is good. But discard it already! (Gooey discards his Mega Tongue ability & then Gooey used heavy **Stone Smash** at the giant electric Mariel's bottom.) That is good except... (The giant electric Mariel gets up & roars at Gooey.) "Gooey: Aaaiiiiy! I don't know what to do!" (Gooey runs around & panics!) "Gooey: I got it! I can use my final cutter blade." (Gooey draws his final cutter blade.) And with that, Gooey used his final cutter blade to slay the giant electric Mariel. (Gooey used cleaving cutter with his final cutter blade at the giant electric Mariel.) "Gooey: Still nothing!" (Gooey puts away his final cutter blade & pulls out a hammer.) "Gooey: Hope it works." Gooey enlarges his hammer by using giant hammer from "Kirby Squeak Squad." Then he pounds at the giant electric Mariel with his giant hammer three times which is called Triple Hammer. The giant electric Mariel is vanquished. "Gooey: I did it, I defeated this freak!" Look, the door is open. (Gooey enters the door.)

Gooey is now in a room that contains star blocks, but they have a Magoo, an Ice Bo & an Electric Bo that came out of their boxes that the chuckies pop out. "Gooey: Ha! Fire ice lightning, elemental Bos, not scary." (Gooey ingests all three Bos at one ingest of a tongue.)

(Scene cuts to "Wheel of Fortune" stage.) "Audiences: Wheel... Of... Abilities..." Gooey explodes like a grenade literally & then laughs. (The wheel spins) "Gooey: Please be Ninja, Please be Ninja, Please be Ninja." (The wheel stops & lands on water.) "Gooey: D'oh!" (Gooey became water Gooey.)

(Gooey went back to the room that had star blocks.) (Gooey used water gun at the blocks, then the mini dark matters above, & the two N-Zs that are archers & spears.) "Gooey: I have to admit, I like this ability." Good, you got what copy ability you have & did not get upset. (Gooey walks to the door on the right.)

Gooey went to the room were broom hatters and a flapper shows up, but they are two winged N-Zs & a Magoo. Gooey extinguishes a Magoo by using water gun. Then he used Geyser by projecting a column of water straight up towards the two winged N-Zs. (Gooey enters the door on the right.)

Gooey enters the vertical room, home of the but loads of doors. "Gooey: Ahem, don't even think about messing the Nidoos." How did you know that they have Nidoos. "Gooey: Psychic powers." (Gooey walks into the three fake doors and the became three Nidoos.) (I pulled the tool gun out.) "Gooey: Where did you get the tool gun from?" "Garry's mod. "Gooey: I thought so." (I zapped the three Nidoos with my tool gun and then the three Nidoos are in the shape of Kirby. Then they beat up Gooey once again.) "Gooey: You nincompoop! What did I tell you about messing around?!" I don't care. (Gooey used Geyser at the three Nidoos.) The real door is at the top right. Gooey goes onwards to the door.

Gooey is at the room before the LoLoLo & LaLaLa boss room, but the only enemy in this room is a mini dark matter. (Gooey used geyser once more at the mini dark matter.) But the sign says "Giant Fire breathing White Centipede ahead." "Gooey: This is it. I have to conquer my worst fears." Gooey abruptly enters the door where the boss room used to be LoLoLo & LaLaLa's battlefield.

Gooey then enters an empty room, but the room is the same as the room where the giant electric Mariel used to be. "Gooey: It's quiet. Too quiet." Gooey only walks a few steps abruptly. But then, without warning. A giant fire breathing white centipede pops out of the ground & roared at Gooey. It scared Gooey so hard that he had nightmare about it for eternity. "Gooey: This is my worst nightmare!" (Gooey hides behind my back.) No worries, I'll call Geewy with my Iphone. "Gooey: How did you know his phone number?" I don't know. (I Called Geewy with my Iphone.) (Geewy pops out of nowhere to me, then Geewy glanced at the giant fire breathing white centipede.) "Geewy: Ha! I ain't scared of that giant bug." (The giant fire breathing white centipede roars at Geewy.) "Geewy: Pee-eww! This centipede needs to brush its teeth." (The giant fire breathing white centipede breathes out fire at Geewy. Geewy was burnt into crisp.) "Geewy: Ouch." Come on Gooey. Face your fears. "Gooey: Alright, whatever." (Water Gooey used hydro pump at the giant fire breathing white centipede, but it counters the water with its flamethrower.) "Gooey: Wait, I know your weakness white centipede! It's water!" (The giant fire breathing white centipede was tired.) Now Gooey. "Gooey: TASTE WATER!" (Water Gooey used hydro pump at the giant fire breathing white centipede, then it screams like the wicked witch on the west from "the wizard of oz.") (The giant fire breathing white centipede melts.) "Gooey: That was fast." (Geewy exits.) (The melted giant fire breathing white centipede melts through the floor that unseals the sparkling star from the hole.) There it is Gooey, the second sparkling star. (Gooey grabs the sparkling star.) "Gooey: Glad that's over, but how are we going to get out of this mess Neil the Fox?" Maybe this hole leads to the sewers. The hole is the spot where the giant fire breathing white centipede used to melt at & pop out at. (Gooey & I jumped into the hole.)

(We slid down in a corkscrew sewer slide.) (Then we exited out of the pipe & into the ocean.) (We swam out of the sea.) "Gooey: Let's do that again!" There is no time to monkey around! "Gooey: Look, it's an island! Let's go." (Gooey & I swam to the island.) "Gooey: Land ho!" (We landed on the island & there is a sign.) (Gooey reads the sign.) "Gooey: Welcome to Float Islands." (Gooey & I enters the territory of Float Islands.) This reminds me of another exceedingly long chapter once again.


	10. Float Islands

"Gooey: Hey Neil, wanna go fishing?" Sure, why not. (Gooey uses his tongue to go fishing.) Are you sure about fishing with your tongue? It's not safe, the fish will bite your tongue. (Gooey talks with his tongue out.) "Gooey: You're just being delusional." (Gooey felt a tug, but it did not hurt.) (Gooey talks with his tongue out.) "Gooey: Hmm, not bad." (Gooey felt a hard tug, then he yanks his tongue to get the fish out of the water.) (The fish is landed on the ground & he ingested the fish with his tongue.) "Gooey: Mmm, sushi. Raw fish."

Fishing time is over Gooey. "Gooey: Aww." It is time to rescue your lost love, Blob. "Gooey: Oh my! I forgot my lost love!" (Gooey sobs.) And also the food for the citizens of Cappy town & you, Gooey. We have to get the sparkling star in Float Islands. (Gooey stops sobbing.) "Gooey: Ok!" Now, there is not just dark matter related enemies, there are also normal enemies such as hothead, tick, blade night, etc.

Gooey walks east in the first island in Float Islands. "Gooey: Float Islands? What's so good about that?" This place has more than one island. Because it said Islands. (The coconut falls off the palm tree & hits Gooey in the head.) "Gooey: Ouch!" (I laughed so hard at Gooey.) "Gooey: Ahem! Since I got my hammer, I can pound at you like Slimy." Oh no! (Gooey pounds at me with a hammer.) Let's get the stupidity over with.

Gooey glimpses at the small Kabu. "Gooey: Augh! What is the difference between the giant Kabu in Cappy town & the small enemy Kabu?" (I laughed at Gooey for his confusion.) (Gooey pulls out his hammer & charges in a fiery hammer.) "Gooey: Answer me or tell it to the fiery **Hammer Flip.**" Ok ok ok. The giant Kabu is the one who summons your warp star & tells the citizens of Cappy town about important things, the small Kabu is an enemy in the Float Islands territory. "Gooey: I understand." (Gooey ingests a small Kabu with his tongue & spits a projectile star at the N-Y.) "Gooey: I smell something fishy." (A squishy springs out of the water & Gooey quickly draws his final cutter blade & slashes squishy.) "Gooey: Care for Calamari?" No thanks, Gooey. "Gooey: More for me." (Gooey ate Calamari.) There is no time to snack around. "Gooey: Ok."

(Gooey swims into the ocean.) You should if waited 30 minutes before swimming. "Gooey: Oh that's baloney-" (Gooey gets a tummy cramp.) "Gooey: Ack! You're right Neil." (Gooey retches & vomits on the ocean.) You shouldn't haven't done that, Gooey. (The fish swims away from the vomit from Gooey.) Gooey, go to that second small, middle island. (Gooey swims to the small island & then lands on the small island.)

(Gooey sucks up the salty water & he gags & faints.) (During his hallucination, the veggie tales floats to Gooey.) "Gooey: Why have you come here my blessed vegetables? I will become Water Gooey again if you let me come back to life." This is not "The Simpsons" reference. (Gooey wakes up & became Water Gooey.) "Gooey: Surfs up, dudes." (Gooey jumps off the island & used surf on the sea.) A morale of Blippers roams around the surface, but they were washed away by Water Gooey's surf attack.

And so, Gooey lands on the third island that leads to the sea cave. But Gooey glimpses towards to the a lot of Big N-Zs. "Gooey: Time to play bowling!" Gooey discards the water ability & imploded into a ball. Then he rolls directly to the Big N-Zs. (Gooey knocks out all Big N-Zs.) "Gooey: Strike!" The sea cave is over there on the right, Gooey. "Gooey: Let's go, foxboy." (We entered the sea cave.)

As Gooey enters, a small Kabu appears in front of Gooey, but he ingested the small Kabu. (Gooey then jumps & used **Stone Smash** at the N-Z above.) Really Gooey, you turned into Zeus Statue from "Disney's: Hercules" while you are in **Stone Smash?** (Gooey turns back to normal & morphed into a shape of Kirby.) "Gooey: Yep." That's stupid. (Gooey floats right up & a coconut falls behind him.) (The coconut hits me in the head.) Ouch! You're gonna pay for this, Gooey. (Gooey draws his final cutter blade & used cutter dash at Scarfy, but it used its scary face at Gooey.) "Gooey: Nice try, Scarfy. I ain't scared of you." (Gooey used cutter sweep with his final cutter blade.) Gooey jumps into the hole that leads to the floor of spikes. "Gooey: Ack! I shouldn't haven't done this. I got it!" Gooey floats above the floor of spikes & made a raspberry at the spikes. Gooey then puffs out at the star block & avoided the roaming Gordo. Gooey ingests the star block with his tongue & spits out a star at the Coner. "Gooey: I see light, were almost there." Gooey falls down & goes to the door on the left by breaking star blocks with his hammer by using hammer pound. (Gooey enters the door.)

Gooey exits the sea cave & enters the pirate ship. But then, all of a sudden, Gooey glimpses at the pirate N-Z. "Pirate N-Z: Aargh! Who dares enter me ship?" "Gooey: Yep that's me." "Pirate N-Z: If you want that- Ack!" (Gooey ingested the Pirate N-Z & swallows him. (Then he went to the harpoon.) "Gooey: Thar she blows!" (Moby Dick breaches up in the horizon.) "Gooey: Fire in the hole, Charley!" Gooey hops on the harpoon & fires the harpoon to Moby Dick. Then Gooey ingests the harpoon & spits out a projectile star at the pirate ship. (The pirate ship sinks.) (Gooey lands on Moby Dick's spout & releases water from the spout.) (Gooey blasts off from the spout.) "Gooey: Whee!"

And with that, Gooey lands on the cloud floor that leads to the early territory of Bubbly Clouds. "Gooey: Neil, look! It's a red enormous battleship blimp with a biplane on top. "Gooey: This blimp is shiny because they have a sparkling star powered battleship." You sit on the back seat, I will handle this. Hop onto my green biplane called "Blaster." My plane looked my rival Tails' plane called the "Tornado," but it is green. (I pull out a tool gun & spawned my plane.) Let's get on with it, Gooey. (Gooey hops on the back seat while I sit on the front seat. Then the plane takes off of the clouds.)

(Bandana N-Z enters.) "Bandana N-Z: Behold! My ultimate masterpiece! The Blimp Biplane Fortress 2017 Codename: Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N. My fortress looked like the "Egg Albatross" from "Sonic Heroes," but it is recolored red, the big propeller is on the back of the blimp. Instead of the "Egg Hawk" from "Sonic Heroes" on the top of the blimp, it is my red biplane. My fortress is different than Kaboola, but it can still shoot out cannonballs, missiles, machine guns, etc. So prepare to be vaporized!" Man that's a mouthful, Bandana N-Z.

(My blaster flies to Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N.) Masher! (I used my vulcan guns from my plane at propellers on the undercarriage's right wing on the bottom of the blimp.) (N-Zs on enemy biplanes flies to my blaster.) Lock on! (I used my target marker on the enemy planes & launched missiles at them.) "Gooey: Incoming barrel roll on 11 O' clock." (Gooey points at the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N doing a barrel roll.) (The spiraling Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N flies to my blaster, but I avoided the attack.) This calls for intensive measures. (I flew above the undercarriage of the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N, but the cannon on the corner of the undercarriage launches cannonballs at me.) It's no use! Mayday Mayday! (I was spiraling out of power.) Gooey, ingest the cannon balls before we fall down. (Gooey ingests a cannon ball & spits out a cannon ball at the undercarriage.) "Gooey: I got it!" (The cannon ball impact was so hard that the undercarriage separates & falls.) "Bandana N-Z: You are going to regret this!" "Gooey: We got the undercarriage, but the blimp & the biplane is still there.

(The single cannon is unfolded under the blimp just like Kaboola.) We're still falling, but not for long. (I pulled out a tool gun & repaired my plane.) Activate Jet mode! (My plane puts its landing gear way, including the propeller & the wings folded into x winged.) Behold! Blaster jet mode. My blaster is based on the YouTube video I made called "Tails Vs Neil Act 3 The Movie: Prologue Special."

(I jetted into action to the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N & I used the vulcan gun at the blimp.) How do you like them apples? (The cannon on the bottom of the blimp launches two missiles towards my blaster.) I got it, hang on Gooey! (I launched two missiles to counter attack the other two missiles.) "Gooey: Twelve enemy biplanes up ahead!" (I used the vulcan gun at the twelve enemy biplanes.) Killshot. (I reverted my blaster jet mode back to the standard biplane by folding its wings back to the biplane wings, folded the landing gear open, & folded the propeller open.) (The cannon from the bottom of the blimp fires a cannon ball & I used vulcan guns at the cannon ball & it exploded at the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N.) The explosion was so harsh that, the blimp is detached. But the only thing left on the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N is the red biplane. "Bandana N-Z: Retreat!"

This final phase is a dogfight for biplane pilots. (Fireworks are flying from the ground & they are firing at me & the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N.) "Gooey: It's like an anti-ballistic missile attack from "Missile Command," Neil." "Bandana N-Z: Hmph, it is only the two of us!" (The Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N used the vulcan guns at me.) This is like a game if sudden death, where two fighters force to knock out the opponent before a rain of bombs knock out any player, from "Super Smash Bros. Melee." (The firework flies to the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N biplane's right wing.) Masher! (I used the vulcan guns at the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N, then I chased Bandana N-Z's biplane.) "Bandana N-Z: You cannot stop me now!" (The firework flies directly to me, but Gooey ingested the firework.) "Gooey: Ready... Aim... Fire!" (Gooey spits out a firework at the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N & the biplane is knocked out.) (A lot of fireworks are launching me & the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N.) (Bandana N-Z falls down.) (Then a lot of fireworks fired at me next.) "Gooey: Help! Neil!" (We fell down off of my blaster.) "Bandana N-Z: Mayday Mayday Mayday Mayday!" (My blaster crashes the Mecha Dyna Blade Z-N biplane.)

(Bandana N-Z, Gooey & I pulled out our parachutes.) "Bandana N-Z: King Slimy! I've let you down." (The fireworks fired at the Bandana N-Z's parachute & falls down.) (Gooey & I were on a parachute.) (The sparkling star floats down, gently.) Gooey, get the sparkling star, quick! (Gooey grabs the sparkling star with his tongue & put it into his hands.) Good, we have two more left. (The fireworks fired at my parachute.) (We all fall down without a parachute in the sky.) Once again, another long chapter.


	11. Bubbly Clouds (Not really)

Gooey falls into a huge cloud that causes the cloud to drop stars & dozens of small & big Gooeys. The cloud drops the real Gooey & falls down again.

(Gooey lands on the clouds.) "Gooey: I'm almost there to Mt. Slimy & rescue my love, Blob. Including the food for the citizens of Cappy town." Gooey floats above the gap between the two clouds & avoided the Gordo which landed into another cloud platform. (Omochao flies to Gooey.) "Omochao: The enemies are asleep, you have to go under the cloud platform without waking them up." "Gooey: Can do Omochao." (Omochao flies away.)

Gooey goes directly under the clouds & unfortunately he gets tired. "Gooey: I'm tired of flying & now I'm falling." Do I have to save your behind again, Gooey?! (Gooey talks to me.) "Gooey: Yes, this is an emergency!" (I used the tool gun & zapped Gooey back to the spot before he falls off.) There I did it, happy now? "Gooey: Yes I am."

We don't have much time left because there is a thunder storm. (Gooey pulls out his Iphone.) "Gooey: Calling warp star." (Warp star flies to Gooey.) "Gooey: Ouch, right at the butt!"

(I decided to skip the part where Gooey earns the sparkling star from defeating Kracko.) "Gooey: Oh come on! Why did you skip that part?" I felt like it. (Gooey grabs the sparkling star.) "Gooey: You're not fun at all." (This chapter went white out.) "Gooey: Huh, it's over already? I haven't got a single enemy down with my moves. " (This chapter ended by using the closing circle.)

The end.

"Gooey: No! No! Not like that, I am supposed to be at Mt. Slimy after this chapter." Oh, I'm sorry like this! (I used the tool gun & I spawn the killer dwarf hamster.) "Gooey: Not again!" (The killer dwarf hamster leaps to Gooey & bites him.) "Gooey: Ooowww!" (I undid the dwarf hamster by removing the object.) There, no more stupidity, ok. "Gooey: Got it." (I begin to paint the background that shows the part where Gooey is on the platform before going to Mt. Slimy.)


	12. Mt Slimy

And with that, Gooey jumps on the warp star & flies to Mt. Slimy, but Gooey stopped the warp star. "Gooey: Wait a second, you painted the background & teleported us to the back of Slimy's castle on the other side of Cappy town?" Yep. "Gooey: We went into a circle!" (Slimy's Castle looked like Dedede's castle from the anime the whole time since the beginning of this fanfiction.) "Gooey: We should of gone straight to the front door to Slimy's castle & get the food back & rescue blob easily." Oh Gooey, always wanted you to do the hard way.

Gooey continues to run his warp star & flies to the back door of Slimy's castle. (Gooey enters the back door of Slimy's Castle.) In the back door, it has one room. It contains the left door that leads to the exact replica of the hallway of doors from Gooey's house that contains the same rooms as Gooey but a little different. Additionally, the right door leads to the boxing ring. (Omochao flies to Gooey.) "Omochao: Go to the right door, you might find something." "Gooey: Ok." (Gooey enters the right door.)

Gooey & Slimy are in a boxing ring with a full crowd. "Slimy: If you want the last sparkling star, Blob & the food, you have to go through me first!" (The boxing bells rings.) Gooey jumps into action & he used **Ultra Giant Swing** at Slimy. "Slimy: I had that move too!" Slimy used Ultra Giant Swing directly to Gooey, but he avoided the attack. "Gooey: It's on now! Filthy Shorts Attack!" (Gooey flings underwear at Slimy.) "Slimy: Ack! I can't see & it smells horrible. And this is not "Shuffleboarding" from "Spongebob Squarepants," you tell him Neil!" Nope. (Gooey used **Hammer Flip** at Slimy.) "Slimy: You're very good & strong, but I'm better!" (Slimy removes the underwear from his face & charges his hammer & charges the jet hammer.) "Gooey: Two can play this game!" (Gooey charges his fiery **Hammer Flip.**) Be careful, if you collide with a fiery **Hammer Flip** & the jet hammer, then it will cause a cancel out intense explosion. "Slimy & Gooey: We don't care!" (Gooey's fiery **Hammer Flip** swings at Slimy's jet hammer at the same time & caused an explosion.) (Gooey was hiding in **Stone Change** while Slimy left his sparkling star with him while he blasted off again.) "Intercom: And the winner is Gooey! The crowd is gone wild!" (Gooey turns back to normal into the shape of Kirby & earns his last fifth sparkling star.) "Gooey: Ooh, I forgot to release Blob!" (Gooey dashes out of the boxing ring.)

Gooey leaves the right door in the back door room & dashed into the hallway of doors which is the left door. "Gooey: No worries Blob! I'll save you!" (Gooey enters Slimy's bedroom with Blob's cage.) "Blob: Gooey! My hero has arrived." Gooey draws his final cutter blade & used cleaving cutter at the bars of the cage to force the cage to open. "Gooey: Blob my love, I have saved your life. Let's go home my long lost love."

(Gooey raises his five sparkling stars around Gooey.) The roof of Slimy's castle breaks open because Gooey became a hot air balloon & flies to Cappy town for two minutes. (Gooey deflates & releases five sparkling stars that lift Slimy's castle & rains out food from Slimy's castle."

Gooey falls down with Blob, but Gooey floats gently with her. The citizens of Cappy town became happy that the food is returned back where it belongs & Blob is rescued by Gooey. Blob kissed Gooey with true love & they loved each other & lived happily ever after.

The end?


End file.
